


as my princess commands me

by bellbellbinks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, G!P, Knotting, Omega Clarke, Omegaverse, One Shot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellbellbinks/pseuds/bellbellbinks
Summary: Clarke experiences her first heat on earth, good thing she has big bad alpha commander Lexa as a girlfriend to help her through these rough and dangerous times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello naughty children it's omegaverse time

In seven hours her heat would hit.

On the Ark she never had a problem with dealing with heats, it was a completely natural thing that happened to every Omega when they came of age, and so the Ark was very prepared to handle it. She would simple take a few pills, stay in a separate area away from the alphas, and wait it now.

But now? On Earth things are a lot more complicated. Or, really, less complicated. It brings out the most primal parts in everyone, turning them into the alphas and omegas they truly are.

Clarke watched as the other omegas each had their own heats, and watched as the alphas had their own ruts. The omega part of her loved the tension, the Clarke part of her dreaded when hers would hit.

And like clockwork it was coming, ever since she started getting heats they would come at the same time every month. It was good to be able to prepare herself, but even the most dedicated plans couldn’t truly prepare her for what was to come.

She had talked to the other omegas who already experienced a heat on Earth, and they all gave her the same answer.

“No adults, no rules, just let go. Seriously, Clarke, it’s better that way.” Octavia had told her, “So much better. Plus, you have a girlfriend now. An alpha girlfriend. Who happens to be our commander, but still…” She shuddered.

Despite how grossed out Octavia seemed at the last part, Clarke knew she had a point. The easy way out would be to shack up with Lexa for a few days and let her…handle things.

Lexa had experience, she knew. Clarke didn’t, at least, not a lot. And certainly not with an alpha, certainly not during her heat.

Sighing, Clarke laid down for the night. When she woke up, she knew it would be to the discomfort and feverish feeling of a heat. Her eyes closed and she imagined how Lexa would react. She knew her heat was coming, and through their connection they both knew that Lexa’s own rut would be coming to follow it.

Quietly, Clarke drifted off to sleep in anticipation of the days to come.

 

 

Lexa awoke with a start.

Sweat was sliding down the side of her neck as she panted. Beside her, her hands were clenched tightly around the sheets, which were also wound uncomfortably around both of Lexa’s legs.

She relaxed her fingers as best as she could, and pushed herself up into a sitting position. By default, her eyes fell down into her lap and noticed a large bulge tenting her undershorts.

Already, so so early in the morning, her rut had hit. The only thought racing through her head was mate. She had to find relief, and her eyes darted around the tent she shared with Clarke, searching for the girl.

A burst of anger shot through Lexa when she realized Clarke wasn’t there, and she bolted through the tent entrance wearing nothing but her underclothes, sporting an impressive erection that was clearly visible to anyone who bothered to look in her direction.

Luckily for her, nobody else in the camp was awake. That is, except for Clarke.

Lexa could smell her, even from all the way across the camp. Her legs moved quickly, carrying her body towards her girlfriend’s delicious scent. Before she realized where she was going, Lexa had already exited through the walls of the camp and was sprinting through the forest.

What appeared to be a bunker emerged in the distance, and Lexa knew that was where her soon to be mate was.

Lexa could hardly control her speed as she raced towards the bunker. When she got there she pushed the door open and locked it behind her. In the back of her mind she was grateful that she had enough sense to do that, as being walked in on would not have been a good thing.

In the corner of the room she spotted Clarke, their eyes finding each other in the darkness and locking instantly. She was perched on the floor, looking very tense as sweat covered her brow and her breath came out in quick bursts.

Lexa was trapped in place. The rock hard member pressed against her clothing restraints at the sight of her girlfriend completely naked.

“Please…” Clarke’s voice pleaded.

In an instant she was touching her, caressing her burning hot skin and brushing the hair from her face. Clarke whimpered and closed her eyes, pressing her nose to her mate’s pulse point and breathing in the alpha pheromones.

Lexa reached around to grasp onto Clarke’s thighs, hoisting her into the air so she was wrapped around her waist. Instantly, the girl’s ankles crossed behind her back and she arched into Lexa, grinding her pelvis into her cock.

She ran a hand behind her to dig her nails into the back of her neck, while the other ran up and down her chest. Lexa’s body involuntarily responded to the omega’s ministrations, abdominal muscles twitching along with her eager shaft.

Deciding to end their agony quickly, Lexa pressed Clarke’s back into the wall and she arched in response, heatedly moving up and down to rub her wet slit against Lexa’s under shorts.

“Take them off, please take them off. I need to feel you in me, now!” She nibbled at her ear and panted harshly.

Lexa set her on the ground and Clarke instantly knelt on her knees, mouthing at the tip of her penis through the clothing. Lexa couldn’t stop the groan that slipped past her lips, nor the sharp jerk of her hips that pinned Clarke’s head between the wall and her pelvis.

Whether it was from discomfort or not, Lexa didn’t care, Clarke made another whimpering noise as she slid the shorts down Lexa’s thighs. Once her cock was free from its prison it immediately shot straight up into the air, a drop of pre-cum emerging from the tip and sliding down.

Clarke took a moment to appreciate the thick length, barely able to wrap both hands around its impressive size as she jerked it up and down.

Lexa slammed a hand against the wall with a moan. “Fuck, Clarke. Suck me, use your mouth.”

She watched as Clarke began wiggling on the ground in anticipation, moving her legs so that her dripping center was spread wide. Then, she pressed her mouth to Lexa’s penis. Usually, she would start close mouthed and work her way up to swallowing half her dick, but Clarke’s heat made them both impatient. After she sucked the tip into her hot mouth, Lexa shot her hips forward, again trapping her against the wall as six inches of her shaft pushed down Clarke’s throat at once.

Lexa knew there were tears at the corners of Clarke’s clenched eyes, but the moans vibrating around her penis spurred her on. Both her hands clenched at the sides of Clarke’s face, using her as leverage to shove her length in and out of her gaping mouth. 

After a few seconds of frantic thrusting, Clarke managed to take her entire cock down her throat. Though it brought tons of pleasure to Lexa to violently thrust her against the wall, Clarke herself was finding no relief.

Through the pheromones that were coming off in waves, Lexa got the hint and halted her powerful thrusts. She removed her dripping dick from Clarke’s mouth, immediately wrapping a fist around the engorged length and stroking it quickly as Clarke caught her breath.

Once she felt she had enough time to recover from the rough face-fucking, Lexa turned her around so that she was facing the wall on all fours. Clarke moaned and thrust her ass into the air, legs spread as wide as she could make them go.

“Inside, go inside me, fuck!” Clarke was a panting mess. “Fuck your knot inside of me!”

The alpha in Lexa roared in pleasure. her knot was already forming at the base of her cock, swollen and larger than the rest of her already abnormally huge penis. She place her hands on either side of Clarke’s hips, preparing.

Two seconds passed as the thick head of her penis rested against her dripping center. She could feel her balls already send spurts of pre-cum up through the tip of her shaft. Then with a swift pump she was halfway inside of Clarke, releasing the liquid inside of the girl in thin ropes.

Clarke yelped, head immediately falling to the ground as her hands grasped at the ground in pleasure. She wasn’t used to the type of orgasms that were caused by a pairs synchronized heats and ruts. After Lexa sheathed herself all the way inside of her she began to ejaculate, frantically pumping her hips to connect the head of her penis with Clarke’s cervix.

Wave after wave of incomparable pleasure coursed through them both. The only thought on Clarke’s mind was for more, more, more. The only thought on Lexa’s mind was to fill her up with her alpha semen, to breed her and mark her as her own.

After their initial shared orgasm, Lexa stopped her humping, feeling her knot press against Clarke’s entrance and the sperm she already released leak back down to where they were connected.

Lexa growled in anger. She wanted Clarke to be filled with her seed, why wouldn’t it stay? The haze of her rut had finally taken over and she tightened her grip around Clarke’s waist.

“Lexa...you have to put your knot in me…” She managed to choke out.

That was right. Her knot would block Clarke’s entrance, cause all of her cum to stay inside of her omega. Lexa rubbed her cheek against the slick skin of Clarke’s back, the alpha inside of her had taken too much control over her body so that she couldn’t speak save for grunts of pleasure each time her penis was further impaled inside of the wet heat.

After a nod of approval from the omega, she began furiously pounding into Clarke again. Her knot slammed against Clarke’s clit with each stroke, before Lexa successfully grinded it into her cunt. They both released a loud moan at finally being fully connected.

Clarke began moving her hips in circles on Lexa’s dick, needing to feel the knot inside of her scrap against her inner walls. The entrance to Clarke’s womb grew large enough to fit her thick penis head inside of it, the final step in binding an alpha and omega.

Lexa harshly humped her hips forward, impaling herself in her deepest part. Instantly at the connection Clarke began clenching around her. It was difficult due to her massive girth, and Clarke’s inner walls struggled to clamp for a few seconds before turning to a vice grip around Lexa’s cock, milking her of all her seed.

Spurts of semen poured out of her heavy penis, each minuscule thrust of her hips caused more waves of cum to leak out. Unlike previous encounters, the shots of her seed came in fast torrents, quickly filling the womb to the brim and causing her belly to sag closer to the floor.

Lexa released a sigh of content as her hips stopped moving. They were fully connected, the pleasure slowly fading out in waves. When Clarke got her bearings back, she opened her eyes and twisted around to gaze at Lexa.

“Feel better?” Lexa asked, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

“Yes.” Clarke rotated her hips back on her again, jolts of pleasure making the dick still inside her harden again. “Though I could go for more.”

A smirk spread across her face and she roughly flipped Clarke around so that they were chest to chest.

“As my princess commands me…” Lexa groaned and started on round two.


End file.
